Daria to zeraniumu no ma de
by Just another hopeless writer
Summary: " ¿Qué es la felicidad?" Aveces una simple persona puede llegar a ser como una flor, llenando la vida de fragancias y sentimientos Pueden llegar a ser como un fuego artificial alumbrando una Pero todo, todo en este mundo se marchita, hasta la No sé escribir sumarys, shonen-ai ,Frist fic ;-;(?)


Drabble no drabble plz.

Hi~ :c no sé amo esta pareja, es mi OTP por sobre todas las cosas y asfasdsadkldsajhlkjdsa la amo u-ú y quería como medio revivir el fandom homosexual de Evangelion :c No subían nada desde el 2012. HASTA QUE UNAS TRES ESCRITORAS ME SALVARON DSAHGSADFHG las amo(?)

Estúpido y sensual Kaworu u/u me vuelvo hetero por él(?)

Bueno dejemos de hablar sobre mi amor/obsesión por Kaworu y el Kawoshin.

**Aclaraciones**: Shinji y Kaworu son geis, Se les quema todo el arroz(?), AU; Aquí ellos tienen las mismas edades y blah blah solo que sin EVAS ( u-ú Shogouki sho aún te amo); Es Shonen-ai por si no se dieron cuenta; El titulo no tiene nada que ver, es solo una flor que significa "voy a intentar hacerte feliz" (Dalia rosa) y un Geranio Nostalgia del amor perdido; mi narración es muy mala.

**Pareja**: Kawoshin - Alaben el Kawoshin :cc

**Palabras**: 1224 sin contar esta wea~

**Dedicado a**: Matsuda/Uryuu/dobe/sadness/anah plz :c

Ahora el drabble.

**Shinji estaba triste, llego Kaworu, lo consoló y se la metió.**

Ok no ya u-ú pasemos al fic.

ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLE MUERTE DE PERSONAJE, PRIMER FIC, ABURRIMIENTO TOTAL Y OOC ~

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de variadas tonalidades de carmesí otra vez, las nubes mezcladas con el embriagante paisaje daban paso a la brillante esfera que alumbraba todo a su paso, permitiendo que penetrara suavemente en el mar, perdiéndose en la lejanía. El día acaba, otra jornada agotadora en el instituto NERV llegaba a su fin.

Ya faltaban unos escasos segundos para que el crepúsculo iluminara a esos dos jóvenes que caminaban pacíficamente a casa del más alto. Silencio. Así se podía describir la atmósfera que los rodeaba, pero no era cualquier silencio, tampoco era un silencio incomodo o cortante, era aquel silencio que generan dos personas al estar felices tan sólo con la compañía del otro, dos personas que se entendían al extremo que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, aunque, aveces las dudas y las palabras son necesarias.

- O-Oye Kaworu-Kun...- Un notable nerviosismo estaba impregnado en sus palabras. Claro, cuando tienes a un albino mirando todo el tiempo sería bastante difícil guardar algo de calma y mucho menos cuando eres un tímido chico con grandes probabilidades de sufrir una hiperventilación en cualquier minuto.

- Mhm, ¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?- Sus rojizos orbes seguían y guardaban cada detalle, cada leve movimiento que el castaño hacía. Todo lo que involucrara al puro ser de Shinji Ikari debía, no más bien, tenía que ser guardado en su memoria. Cada espacio del alma de Kaworu Nagisa estaba hecho simplemente para Shinji Ikari.

- Uh, N-nada es que y-yo- dudaba si preguntarle directamente qué estaba tan atento de su persona, ¿Eso sería ser descortés, cierto? Pero él no quería ser descortés con su _preciado_ Kaworu-kun, mucho menos repudiare una de sus extrañas conductas.

- Tranquilo Shinji, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti y hacerte _feliz_- Un notable sonrojo se apoderó del más bajo causando una gran sonrisa en el propietario de tan mal interpretable frase, ¿Cómo podía decir frases tan vergonzosas a la ligera?

Todos aquellos tonos de rojo en la bronceada piel del chico le causaban un deleite único al mayor, y lo mejor de todo es que él los había causado, solamente él.

- ¿dijo que para su felicidad? ¿Qué era la felicidad?- Detuvo su andar de golpe, su mente comenzó a llenar se de preguntas con respecto a la supuesta "felicidad" y esto no paso desapercibido por el albino. Era una perfecta oportunidad para darle a entender otra vez al chico, de manera directamente indirecta, sus (aveces no tan puros ) sentimientos por él.

- Kaworu-kun...-dijo intentando llamar su atención-...¿Qué es... Qué es la felicidad?- Finalmente pregunto mirando interrogativamente al nombrado.

Esa pregunta lo había sorprendido un poco pero luego comprendió el por qué de tal pregunta. Sonrió melancólicamente cuando miró en dirección al horizonte - La felicidad es... Una sensación agradable, algo que es capaz de hacerte sentir bien a pesar de todas las dificultades- su sonrisa se mostraba aún más melancólica que de costumbre y sus ojos poco comenzaban a mostrar un creciente vació.

-¿Cómo? N-no logro entenderlo- No podía despegar su miranda del mayor, era una sensación extraña. Sin que se diera cuenta su distancia se había reducido considerablemente, un leve movimiento bastó para que sus manos se encontraran causando un gran sobresalto en el menor. Sus mejillas estaban tan acaloradas que comenzaban a doler, aparto su mano rápidamente antes de que su respiración se agitará más y su corazón le destrozará los oídos de tan fuerte que latía. ¿Era normal que un _amigo_ causara todo esto en él? No debía serlo, entonces ¿por qué no le daba asco?. Sinceramente, el calor lo estaba afectando.

- Hm...- Suspiro. Quería mantener un poco más el contacto físico con su _adorado_ Shinji-kun pero no debía forzar la situación, tarde o temprano tendría su oportunidad. Miró unos segundos al castaño por el rabillo del ojo, sin duda era lo que más le gustaba de él. Esa pureza. Tomo aire y continuó - Por ejemplo, el sabor de un helado cuando estas triste, el placer de la música, los fuegos artificiales, platicar con un amigo - Sin previo aviso tomó la mano del menor, sujetándola fuertemente pero sin lastimarle.

Intentó liberarse antes de que su corazón tuviera un paro cardíaco pero no pudo,esa mano no lo soltaba y probablemente nunca lo haría. Su mente acumulaba de ideas que ni siquiera podía descifrar, todo estaba tan lleno pero a la vez vació. No entendía que era lo que sucedía, Kaworu estaba tomando de la mano, pero no estaban cruzando la calle, no había razón aparente. Solo podía titubear su nombre, no hacía nada, no correspondía pero tampoco se alejaba, solo nada.

- Shinji-kun... Tú eres mi felicidad- Finalmente lo dijo. Tras años de espera e insinuaciones lo había hecho. Ahora podía morir feliz, se lo había dicho, aquellas seis palabras que le daban sentido a su vida, se las había confesado a la persona que le daba sentido a su existencia.

Una especie de electricidad recorrió desde sus falanges hasta lo más profundo de su médula, ese contacto tan cercano comenzaba a hacer estragos en todo su ser. Poco a poco vio como el otro se acercaba casi en cámara lenta hasta su rostro, no se apartó, no lo haría, no quería. Fue suave, rose entre sus labios que explicó todas las dudas en referencia a los sentimientos del uno por el otro, el castaño ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de corresponder o si quiera reaccionar antes de que el albino se separase de él. Fue un casto beso de un chico enamorado demostrando sus sentimientos.

-¿Lo entendiste Shinji-kun?- una leve sonrisa junto a un leve rubor se asomo en su fino rostro.

- ¿E-entender qué? - Su mano inconscientemente se había dirigido hasta sus labios intentando cubrirlos desesperadamente, era prácticamente imposible el no recordar aquel contacto que tuvieron sus bocas, ¿Era un beso cierto? ¿Lo fue? pero, sola las personas que se aman se besan...¿Eso quería decir que Kaworu lo amaba? ¿Él amaba a Kaworu? Era su amigo, su mejor amigo a pesar de conocerse tan poco tiempo, en solo un día se había vuelto alguien indispensable para él y viceversa, pero ¿Eso era una amistad?. Aunque, él no se sentía de la misma manera al estar con Kensuke y Toji o incluso con Rei, Kaworu era..._era especial_, lo hacía sentir alegre, tenía un apoyo a pesar de todas sus tristezas y mal humor, le hacía sentir alguien importante, tenía mareos, hasta aveces sonrojos y un vértigo inexplicables.

_**Con Kaworu-kun me siento feliz.**_

- Creo que entiendo...un poco, no estoy muy s-seguro -Tener aquella rojiza mirada encima suyo lo ponía aún más nervioso, ¿Cómo se suponía que podría estar tranquilo con aquellos ojos tan pendientes de cada movimiento?. Estaba nervioso, tener a 15 centímetros de él hacía que todos sus pensamientos dieran vueltas como un carrusel. Pero entre todo ese mar de fugases ideas y sentimientos solo tenía algo levemente claro, un sentimiento que florecía en su pecho desde que escucho por primera vez su voz - _Tú también eres mi felicidad_ - dijo son una sincera sonrisa dedicada en su totalidad al causante de todos esos sentimientos acumulados. _Era para Kaworu Nagisa_

_ ** " Al día siguiente él m**__**urió, junto a mi felicidad. Ahora no me queda nada más que este inquebrantable recuerdo. Un recuerdo que como una flor, marchita todo en mi llenando mi corazón de espinas." **_

* * *

Final malo :cccccc

No creo en las finales felices~ Y son las 4 Am, tengo una depresión atroz, estoy cagáh de frió y me da paja escribir.

Al principio iba a escribir más pero se me fue la inspiración y cagó el fic~ Perdón u-u.

dsasadghsadfsdaghsdafg :c perdón. NO QUERÍA MATAR A KAWORU ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y MAESTRO (primer día que se ven y ya duermen juntos u-u) BUT ERA NECESARIO~

Esto era un drabble.

Pero un drabble según güiki(?) es : _Un **drabble** es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso._

Lo cual no cumplí. Aunque se supone que deben ser de menos 1000 palabras y me pasé por 200 y pico~ u-ú soy un asco de escritora.

Ya ya, estoy emo y muerta de frió u-u~

Gracias por leer, los que lo hicieron -dudoquelohagan-.

Los _ -insertepalabraquedeseea- La escritor


End file.
